Belle's Wish
by BookFanatic12
Summary: Belle had always known she was different from the rest - but she never would have dreamed it would affect her life at the castle. Now after an unwanted wish and an unseen danger threaten to ruin her family, Belle must act quickly before her life is changed forever. Do Not Own Anything
1. Belle

Belle couldn't sleep. After fighting with Adam all she could think about was what she had said to him. Nearing the verge of tears she sat up in her queen sized bed, pulling her knees up so her chin could rest on them.

 _How could I ever adapt to this life?_

Although she loved Adam more than anyone, she had never truly felt welcome after the curse had been broken.

It was as though she were a different type of outcast in comparison to how she had been viewed in the village. Adam had tried hard to understand ( for which she was truly grateful for ) but yet Belle knew that he didn't. It was what they had been fighting about. To even recall the memories now made Belle's heart ache.

Giving up on trying to sleep, Belle decided to read - until she saw that her current book was a romance.

 _Why out of all the thousands of books in the library did I choose this?_

Setting the book down again on the bedside table, Belle slowly made her way over to the window. It was a warm June night - exactly a year since she had first step foot into the castle. She smiled at the thought of the snow that had once fallen. Even though it had been a prison, she had always felt at home in the palace. No one judged her for reading or inventing - they welcomed it.

But it had soon changed after Adam had become human again. He had had to return to his official duties, meaning Belle had less chances of seeing him. He had become so preoccupied with affairs of the kingdom that it seemed like he had become an entirely new person. Although she loved her husband dearly, Belle had become frustrated.

This had only grown when she had met dignitaries from around the world. Although she was now a princess, she had to conform to the rules - which she bitterly detested. She had no common interests with the Ladies and often excused herself to hide in the library or with the servants ( but even they treated her differently ).

As Belle stared out into the darkness, she silently wished to escape this new world she lived in. It made her sick to the stomach at the thought that she would have ever wanted to leave the home and family that she loved so dearly. A single tear ran down her cheek and onto the window sill below. Pulling her robe tight around her, she walked slowly back to bed.

 _Things will look better in the morning._

Little did she know the enchantress was listening to that plea ...


	2. Danger is near

She had awoken early the next morning to the beautiful June sunrise. Although Belle had not had much sleep that night, she felt refreshed and ready to find Adam. Upon realising her favorite blue woolen gown was missing, she gazed at the over the top ball gowns that had been sent in from Dignitaries from all over the world. It puzzled her how people could get so enthusiastic about corsets that prevented you from breathing - let alone moving. As much as she hated the lifestyle that came with being a princess, she could never leave Adam - her love was too strong for her to betray him like that.

She thought of her foolish wish to escape the castle.

 _Why would I ever want to leave him?_

Wondering where her ordinary dresses had gone, Belle pulled her dressing gown tight aroung her slender frame. As Belle made her way down the elaborate hall of the private corridors of the palace, she noticed Mrs Potts come hurrying past her at an alarming speed.

"Mrs Potts! Whatever is the matter?" Belle called, fearing that something had happened to Chip.

But it was as if she didn't exist because Mrs Potts kept running without saying anything - or even acknowledging Belle. Puzzled, she followed the speeding maid through the twists and turns of the castle - until she abruptly stopped outside Adam's study. No one was allowed to disturb him at this time - accept Belle even though she rarely did. She then watched in amazement and horror as the maid threw open the doors and ran towards the desk. Belle followed quickly in pursuit only to stop dead as Mrs Potts cried:

"She's - She's gone! Belle's gone!"

Belle's entire body went cold as she repeated the words over in her head. She could barely move or speak. Painfully, she watched as Adam's face filled with distress and fear. She tried to reach for him, to tell him that she was there. As her hand tried to cup his cheek she found that she could feel - nothing. It were as if she was a - a ghost.

"No! No I am here! See me!" Belle yelled in dismay until her throat was raw.

She backed away from her husband until she was once again in the corridor. She turned to find many of the servants - whom she called family - and her father standing there. All shared a look of dismay and some were comforting each other. Bell could feel her heart breaking as she stared at all who were there.

Soon the halls were silent as everyone turned towards the prince, as if he could solve all of their troubles. Belle watched as Adam stood from his chair and made his way towards the group. She saw the tears in his eyes as he spoke.

"We will not rest until she is found. Whether she chose to leave or not, I want to see her safe!"

His voice rang through the halls and the servants murmured their agreements.

"But Master - could we not use the mirror?" Lumiere suggested.

But Adam shook his head sadly. Belle knew as well that the mirror had been damaged by Gaston during the Battle and now could no longer be used.

Belle walked away from the planning to try and make sense of the situation. Why had she been cursed in such a manner? Who would do such a-

 _Could it be_ \- _the Enchantress_

Belle thought how it could be possible. She debated where she could find the her. As she sprinted through the castle, paused at the corridor that led to the west wing. Although it had been repaired by the magic of the Enchantress, it had become unused. Deciding it was a good place to start, Belle walked slowly through the darkened room - as if it was once again forbidden. As she turned to face the windows, she saw a figure there.

"Hello Belle"

Belle was shocked a familiar woman stood where the rose had once been. It was Agatha! Belle was amazed that she had been able to get here - let alone see her.The woman seemed to notice her shock as she plainly said.

"Oh, yes. Well you never did notice that I was performing magic when you were crying over the prince."

Belle couldn't speak. All that time Agatha was the Enchantress! She had spent begging in the streets was to keep an eye on Adam! Realising she was getting off topic, her fascination turned to anger as she spoke.

"You - you can see me? Did you do this to me?"

"Why of course I did! It seems Adam may have learnt his lesson - but you haven't."

"So you turn me into a ghost?"

Belle couldn't understand. The idea seemed flawed from the initial concept.

 _What must I learn?_

"You only remain in that sate when you are in the confines of the castle. You wanted to escape - here's your chance! But beware Belle, a danger is growing closer to the castle. You will decide this it's fate."

Leaving Belle with the cryptic message, the Enchantress faded from view in a gold light. As Belle watched me her fade from view, she froze with fear as the message sunk in.

 _You will decide it's fate._


	3. Adapting

Belle froze as the Enchantress' words sunk in.

 _You_ _will decide it's fate._

Her world spun as she tried to concentrate. Questions circled in her mind as she tried to calm herself. It felt as though she was alone, drowning on her thoughts with no one to help her.

 _Why would she do this to me?_

She walked towards the open window where it was nearing midday. Because she was ghost like, she was unable to feel the heat of the sun or the light breeze that was gently moving the trees in the garden below. As she looked below into the courtyard, she could see a large group being ordered around by Adam. Even though she was so far away, she could feel his desperation, anger - and heartbreak.

It took her a moment to realize that it was a search party - her search party.

 _I am the Princess, why wouldn't they search for me?_

She painfully watched as the group left to go on their hopeless quest. She wanted to scream, tell them she was alright. A single tear ran down her cheek.

As she turned, she was shocked to realize who was standing there. Adam. Belle hadn't noticed how the time had passed so quickly. But here he was with a heartbroken expression. It had not occurred to her that he had not gone with the group and so to see him here came as a had taken off his fancier clothes and chosen to wear a white shirt, black trousers and black riding boots. He looked like he had been ready to leave the castle at a moment's notice. She watched him carefully as he approached the table where the rose had once been. He had never gone into much detail about what had happened in the years gone by when the world had forgotten about him but Belle had always imagined that it was something that she would never want to experience. He had changed so much from the Beast she had found - both physically and emotionally - and Belle feared of what he would do now that she was "missing".

"Why would you leave Belle?" he whispered sadly, as though he knew she was there, "I thought you were happy."

Tears fell down her face as she made her way towards him. Belle screamed in frustration as she tried to touch her husband, to hold him. She turned away from him and yelled towards the window:

"Why Agathe? What could you possibly gain form all this?"

Belle turned around to see Adam staring right towards her but she knew that he couldn't see her. It broke her heart to see him so upset and left the room quietly and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Belle had never been one to cry unless it was very serious, she knew that she had to find a solution to this mess. As she made her way through the halls, she listened to the whispers of the servants and guests that had been staying for the -

Belle stopped dead as she remembered who was visiting the castle very King.

 _How could I have forgotten?_

He had not been present for their wedding because of his health. He was now an incredibly old man who had not run the lands for many years. She had remembered the villagers always talking about who would be the next king - when they all had forgotten about Adam.

She walked quickly through the halls making her way towards her room. Although she was a ghost to all, she hoped that she would be able to change her outfit to something other than her nightdress. She did not feel like she could accomplish anything in this state. As she reached her door and went to grab the handle, she was surprised when she fell through the door. Somehow, she managed not to fall through the floor.

As Belle raised herself from the floor and tried to brush off imaginary dirt.

 _Why can I not get the hang of this?_

As she looked around her quiet room she noticed that the bed had been and and the curtains had been drawn back. It amazed her that even though the owner of the room was missing, the servants made it. As she stood by her wardrobe, which had been shaped to look like Madame de Garderobe's wardrobe form, she noticed that her favourite blue woollen dress was hanging on the outside - even though it had been missing earlier that day. As she imagined wearing the dress (which she hadn't worn in a long time because many of the ladies had felt it to be unfit for a princess) Belle realised that she was now wearing a copy of it. She looked down and stroked the aprons gently, as if to make sure that it was real.

Happy that the dress wouldn't vanish, Belle walked towards the window and stared out. She estimated that it was around three o'clock due to the position of the sun. It frustrated her that all she knew was that she could chose new clothes and couldn't touch or be seen by anyone. Belle looked beyond the gardens of the castle and over the hills.

 _I could be seen there._

Even though she was tempted to leave the castle to try and be seen again, she knew that she couldn't. Although her family thought she was abandoned, she wouldn't leave them to the fate that was foretold. Belle knew that she had to stay and figure out a plan to make sure that no one would be hurt.

As she left her room, she noticed that there was no sound to be heard. No one was in the corridors. No one was in any of the rooms. Belle moved quickly towards the entrance of the castle, where she saw that everyone was standing. She listened to the trumpets sound that was only used for a royal arrival. Belle's heart stopped.

The King was coming.


	4. The King is here

Belle looked towards the entrance in fear as she realised just how important this was to her husband. She had remembered Adam writing the letter - though there were several attempts as he was nervous to get it right - and the anxiety on his face when he had received word that his father was visiting. Belle was unsure just how long it had been since he had seen his father, but had been supportive of his choice. A tear fell down her pale cheek as she realised just how much pain she had caused him because she couldn't be there properly to help him through the emotions he was feeling. As man and wife they had made vows to support each other and yet she was proposed missing one day before his arrival.

As she made her way to the doors she noticed that the entire crowd was silent as the carriage door opened and an old man climbed slowly out - supported by a tall figure who had their back to Belle which made it harder to see. The carriage alone stood out in vast contrast to it's surroundings as it was mainly red and gold. As she looked at the withered King, she saw that he was wearing the finest silks and had a large wig that balanced on his head carefully - although it looked like it was about to topple him over at any second.

As she looked at him, she saw a little resemblance to Adam but he had a consistent angry look. Adam hadn't spoken much about his father during their time together; in fact they hadn't spoken much about his family at all! Even though she loved him, she was saddened by the fact that her husband didn't want to reveal his past to her. The King barely spoke two words to his long lost son and began to make his way towards the castle doors - towards Belle. Even though she was invisible, she felt the need to curtsy to her Father-in-Law. This decision seemed stupid to Belle and she told herself off for doing so.

Following the King through the decorated halls, she noticed that the tall figure was among those following the group. Something seemed so familiar about the stranger but Belle could not put a name to them. The group was deadly silent, as though if anyone who breathed to loud would be at risk of losing their life. As they reached the end of the corridor, she saw both Cogsworth and Lumiere were waiting at the open doors. Both wore a grim expression but she could not tell whether it was because of the King or a different matter.

Deciding that it was best to listen in, Belle moved to the corner of the study, while her father-in-law and husband took seat near the fireplace. Even though they had not seen each other in many years, they had not uttered a word to each other. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell over the room as the doors creaked shut.

"You married a commoner."

Belle stood there in shock. There had been no loving embrace, no voice of concern or love. To the king, all he seemed to care about was the reputation to the crown. She suddenly felt very indecent in the company as she grabbed at her dress. It had been what their argument had been about and what had caused this to happen.

 _It had been a terrible day when the fight had occurred. She had spent the afternoon with ladies of the French court and had been bored out of her mind. For half an hour she had excused herself to find a book and when she had returned, she had overheard them talking badly of her. Although this was not new to her, what they said had stayed with her for the rest of the day._

 _"Belle, no one will judge you because of your former status!"_

 _He had been sitting in his chair in the library, his face lit by the roaring fire in front. His eyes watched her closely as she paced in front of the , tears forming in her eyes._

 _"You didn't hear them Adam!" She cried as she turned to face her husband. "They don't want me to be their princess!"_

 _This clearly enraged him as he stood up and pulled Belle close, Belle could feel his fast heartbeat as she laid her head on his chest. He stroked her chestnut curls and she tugged at his cloth shirt. But even though he was trying to console her, Belle wasn't happy with what was taking place.  
_

 _"That doesn't matter to me." he said softly._

 _"Well maybe you should be concerned with what they say."_

 _Adam pulled away and gave her a puzzled expression - clearly shocked at the words._

 _"Belle, you have never cared for what they have said before - why has that now changed?" his tone raised._

 _"Because we are not the same people we were all that time ago!" she shouted back, the heat of the moment forcing all common sense to leave her. "Do you not think I hear what they all say about me? You will one day be King and they will not respect you if your wife is not suitable."  
_

 _"Do you think I chose you because of your station? You made me into a better man - why would I leave you when I'm in love with you?" Adam shouted back in frustration._

Belle was drawn out of her memories when Adam responded to the King.

"Because she was the one to break the curse. It was her love-"

"Love? When has that ever been a factor in choosing a bride?" The King shouted, "You are a prince! You don't have that luxury!"

However before Adam could respond, the doors swung open and the mysterious figure walked in and bowed to the royals. But to the horror of Belle this man was all too familiar.

"Oh yes, that reminds me! Adam, meet my personal protector - Gaston."


End file.
